Damaged
by Til The Last Shots Fired
Summary: Luke was attacked in Chicago but saved by Reid. Three months later, Reid moves to Oakdale to head the Neurology wing. He doesn't seem to remember Luke, or does he?
1. Prologue

_He stepped out into the cold January air of Chicago, leaving the bar to return to his hotel for the night. He wrapped his jacket closer to his body as crossed the street and headed down the sidewalk. His hotel was just a block away from the club he had been at. It was a little after one in the morning and he had an early flight back home, and he needed some sleep before then._

_Just as he was walking past a darkened alley, his arm was grabbed and he was pulled into the alley. He was shoved against a brick wall, his head hitting hard, causing his sight to blur for a moment. He struggled against the man who had grabbed him, who was now pushing up against him. He could feel the man's breath on his face, smell the alcohol on his breath. Luke focused on the man in front of him._

_He recognized him as the older man who had been trying to get him to drink and leave with him in the club until the club owner had kicked him out. The older man pushed his body flush against his, slamming Luke's arms into the wall, above his head with one of his own hands. He was much stronger then Luke. Luke could feel something pop in his right wrist and pain shoot down his arm. He cried out in pain._

_The man was the same height as Luke. His free hand was running down Luke's chest, stopping at his belt. Luke finally found himself able to move. He was able to free one of his hands and roughly shove the guy back. He turned to run when he felt a jolt through his arm. The man had grabbed his right wrist, causing much pain. His arm was suddenly twisted behind his back and he was pushed against the wall again, this time his back was to the older man._

_The guy had such a tight grip on his right wrist that Luke heard and felt a second and a third pop, and even more pain shot through his arm. Luke tried to ignore the pain as he twisted back around. His free hand forming a fist, he swung and connected with the guy's nose. He was free once again but just stood there. He was frozen, watching as the guy stumbled back a few steps, his hand over his nose._

_Finally his feet were moving and he left the alleyway, running down the street, heading for his hotel. There was a park between him and the hotel and cursed himself for deciding to walk to the club instead of using his rental car. He entered the park and tried to stay on the path, keeping to the shadows in case he was being followed. He slowed from his run to catch his breath._

_That was when he heard a crunch from behind but before he could start running again, his arm was grabbed and he was spun around. It was the same guy, blood running down from his nose. The guy brought his hand up and backhanded him. Luke hit the ground, crying in pain as he used his hands to catch his fall. His right hand was broken now, he knew it._

_He was suddenly flipped onto his back on the snow covered ground and the older guy had him pinned between his legs. His arms were above his head once again and he struggled to get free for the third time. He tried to scream but the guy now had his other hand wrapped around his throat, choking him. There was so much pressure, Luke knew he was going to have a bruise in the shape of a hand wrapped around his neck in the morning. That was, if he was still alive in the morning._

_Suddenly the pressure stopped and he was coughing and gasping for air, which was hurting his throat more, but he didn't care at the moment. He felt his hands being released and heard the tearing of his buttoned shirt, opening. He tried moving his hands to stop the guy, but found that they were bound. He didn't know when or how that had even happened._

_He closed his eyes and stiffened his body as the guy above him moved down to his belt and jeans._

_

* * *

_

Luke woke with a strangled cry in his throat. He laid there for a minute, calming himself down, staring at the ceiling. After a minute, he turned his head to look at the clock on the side table. 4:32am. He grumbled as he sat up in bed and swung his feet off the edge. His feet hit the ground and he stood, shakily. He made his way into the hotel room bathroom and flicked on the light.

He turned the cold water on in the sink and with his arm that was not currently in a cast, cupped the water to splash it into his face. For a minute, he just listened to the water, his eyes closed, remembering that night like it just happened, when in reality, it was three months ago. He was interrupted by his phone ringing. He turned the water off and walked back into the room.

"Who the hell is calling before five in the morning." he mumbled as he grabbed his phone off the dresser and checked the caller ID.

Noah Mayer.

His sighed and declined to answer. He had broken up with Noah just weeks after his horrible trip to Chicago because what had happened when Noah had acted like nothing had actually happened to him. Luke was just sick of the way Noah was treating him, he broke it off and moved out of his mother's house and into the Lakeview, all on the same day.

He had a meeting at Memorial Hospital with the board, Chief of staff and a new doctor who had just moved to town and transfered to Memorial the week before. The doctor was a Neurosurgeon and would be heading up the Neurology wing that Luke's foundation was funding to build at Memorial. Luke didn't actually know who it was, not being on the board.

The only reason he was actually going to the meeting was because since his foundation was funding the whole project, he had asked to be at the first official meeting with the new doctor so he could get to know him. All he really knew about said doctor was he was only thirty-one years old and already one of the best, if not the best Neurosurgeon in the country. He was top of his class in Harvard as well.

He grabbed some clothes and headed back into the bathroom to take a shower. He wrapped his casted arm in a plastic bag so not to get it wet before undressing and stepping into the shower and under the steaming hot water. He just let the water run over his body for a good ten minutes before washing up. He took his time scrubbing his body and hair before rinsing off and stepping out.

He quickly dried and got dressed in his gray suit and dark blue tie, deciding not to wear the suit jacket. He re-entered the room after shaving and running his hands through his hair a few times, spiking it up. He had just cut his hair the day before so it was a lot shorter then when he had been in Chicago. After he was ready, he left the hotel room and headed for the elevator.

Luke was running a little late when he walked into the board room at Memorial. Everyone was already there and he smiled, taking his seat towards the end of the table, next to his grandmother, who patted his hand as he sat down. The meeting quickly got started with introductions first, as Chief of Memorial, Bob Hughes stood to introduce Luke and the new doctor, who Luke had not even noticed sitting across the table, a few seats down from him.

Luke looked over the doctor and something washed over him. He knew him, but he couldn't think of where he remembered his auburn hair or his icy blue eyes. He raked his brain, trying to remember if maybe he had actually seen a picture of the doctor somewhere in a medical journal or maybe in the news. And then it hit him. The new Neurosurgeon, introduced by Bob as Dr. Reid Oliver, was the one that saved Luke back in Chicago from the drunk that had attacked him.

* * *

_He closed his eyes and stiffened his body as the guy above him moved down to his belt and jeans._

_He could feel the tugging of his jeans, but then it all stopped. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to open them, afraid of what he would see. But then he heard someone struggling and fighting to his left. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see the guy that was just a minute ago, attacking him, pushed into the ground with his arm twisted behind his back. He was being pushed down by another guy, whose knee was digging into the guy's back._

_Luke found himself struggling into a sitting position and scooting away. The back of his head hit a bench and he froze, watching as his savior pulled the other guy to his feet and shoved him back down the path. He watched as the guy took off and then his savior turned back to him. In a few long strides, he was standing in front of him and he knelt down._

_"Where are you hurt?" he asked, as he took Luke's bounds wrists and slowly untied them._

_Luke hissed in pain from his right wrist and didn't say anything. He just watched the guy in front of him. He was beautiful in the light from the lamps on the path. He had auburn hair that curled a little and Luke liked that. Luke realized he was staring but he didn't care, until the guy looked back at him._

_"Are you going to talk?"_

_"I..." was all Luke could say. His throat was still killing him._

_He didn't have to say anything else. The guy had find the bruises on his neck and then he touched his left cheek, which made Luke finch and pull away._

_"Easy," the guy said, turning Luke's face to look at him again, "You are going to have one nasty black eye soon and your wrist is broken. What's your name, kid?"_

_"Luke."_

_"Did you know who that guy was, Luke?"_

_Luke shook his head and tears were filling his eyes as everything suddenly started to catch up to him._

_"Hey, don't do that." the guy ordered, "Come on, I'll get you to the hospital."_

_He helped Luke to his feet but they only got a few feet and Luke passed out._


	2. Chapter 1

Luke was pulled out of the memory by his grandmother touching his arm and lightly shaking it. He looked at her and she smiled before he turned his attention back to Bob.

"Are you alright, Luke?" Bob asked

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." Luke's face was turning red, "Didn't get much sleep last night, just a little hard to concentrate I guess."

Bob nodded, "The meeting will be over soon."

Luke nodded back at him before he caught Dr. Oliver watching him and rolling his eyes. It was almost the same throughout the rest of the meeting. Whenever Luke turned to look at the young doctor, he would find the doctor watching him, but as soon as he caught Luke's eye, he would turn back to whoever it was that was talking at the time.

At the end of the meeting, Luke stayed behind while everyone else filed out of the board room. He looked up to find that his grandmother was still there, and watching him. He flashed her a smile before returning to gathering the paperwork he had collected during the meeting.

"Darling, is there a reason why you zoning out so much today?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I didn't sleep much last night."

"And that's all it was? You know you have sleeping pills to help you with that."

"I know, Grandmother. I promise, that is all it is."

* * *

Luke really was exhausted. He was not about to tell his grandmother, or anyone else for that matter that he had stopped taking the sleeping pills that had been prescribed to him because he didn't like to take them. They made him get stuck in the nightmares of his attack, and he didn't like that.

He walked into Al's as he stifled a yawn. He found that the place was a pretty empty for being the middle of the day. Quickly taking a seat at the counter, he put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He really just wanted to return to his hotel room but he was starving and he didn't want to eat at the Lakeview again.

"What can I get for you?" a waitress asked him.

He looked up at her and smiled, "Chili and cornbread with a coffee, please."

The waitress nodded, wrote down his order and disappeared into the kitchen. He returned his head back to his hands and sighed deeply. He was pretty sure he would end up falling asleep right there if he didn't hear someone sit down next to him at the counter. He turned his head to see the young doctor, Dr. Oliver, now sitting next to him.

"What's good here?" he asked, not looking at Luke.

"Everything." Luke mumbled

"That narrows it down greatly for the genius with only an hour lunch break."

Luke snorted, "The chili is good, and so is the cheeseburger."

The waitress returned with Luke's order and took Dr. Oliver's, who ended up ordering both the chili and cheeseburger. Luke knew he was starving but for some reason, he wasn't eating too much. He was stirring his spoon around in his chili and just staring at the counter most of the time.

"So, what happened to your arm?"

Luke looked over to see Dr. Oliver already had his food and was scarfing down his own chili.

"I broke it."

"I'd hope that is what happened if you have a cast on it. How did you break it?"

"I don't like to talk about it." Luke mumbled

Luke was a little upset. He knew that Dr. Oliver was the one that had saved him that January night in Chicago, but the doctor seemed not to remember who he was, or he just didn't care. Luke finished half his chili and a few bites of his corn bread before finishing off his coffee. He stood and fished out his wallet from his pocket. Pulling out a fifty and setting it on the counter, not caring if it was way too much, he just wanted to leave already.

* * *

Luke went back to his hotel room and changed into something more comfortable and collapsed onto his bed with his iPod. He blared the music through his headphones and laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He knew he should try and go back to sleep for a few hours before heading to his mother's for dinner with her and his younger siblings, but he just couldn't.

Five hours later he got up and got ready to head to his mother's. He left his hotel room and headed for the elevator, hitting the down button. Not a minute later he heard the ding and the doors opened. There was only one other person in the elevator. Dr. Oliver. Luke stepped into the elevator and hit the lobby button as the doors closed again.

"I thought you moved here, but living in the hotel?" Luke asked, looking at the older man.

"Haven't found a place I like yet." Dr. Oliver replied, "Aren't you Mr. Richie Rich, why are you living in a hotel?"

"I needed away from my family and I guess same reason as you, I haven't found a place I like yet."

They fell silent as they rose one more floor. The doors opened and Dr. Oliver got off without saying another word to Luke. Luke wanted to say something to him but decided not to as the doors closed again and headed back down to the lobby.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Luke was walking into the living room of his mother's house. He could smell food cooking from the kitchen. Natalie and Ethan were sitting on the couch, but as soon as they saw him walk through the door, they jumped off the couch and ran to him. He held out his arms to give them each a hug before pulling away.

"Where's Faith?"

"Upstairs." Natalie replied

Luke nodded as his mother walked out of the kitchen.

"Luke." she smiled, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey, Mom." he smiled back at her, "So, what are we having for dinner?"

"Not sure. He wont tell us what he's cooking." Lily replied

"He?" Luke asked

"Noah!" Natalie smiled up at him, "He came over this morning."

Luke looked at his mother, "You called me to have dinner with you and the kids. You said nothing about Noah being here."

"Because I knew you wouldn't come."

"You know why, Mom."

"You and Noah need to talk. You need to work this out, whatever is going on between you two."

"Nothing is going on between us. We broke up months ago."

Luke went to turn around and leave when Noah walked out of the kitchen.

"Please stay, Luke." he said, "I miss you. I just want to talk."

"Is that why you called me at four this morning?" Luke turned to look at the tall brunette.

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize how early it was." Noah actually looked a little guilty.

"Please stay, Luke. You haven't been here in a while." Natalie frowned

Luke looked at his younger siblings and smiled, "Okay."

* * *

Dinner with his mother, younger siblings and Noah was not all that bad. And yet, after wards he ended up at Yo's with a glass of whiskey in front of him. He had not taken a drink from the glass yet and he had been there for a good hour or so already. Out of the corner of his eye, he say someone sit next to him and smiled to himself.

"Are you following me?" he turned to the doctor who had just sat down.

"I don't know what you're talking about. This is a small town."

"Right, and we just happen to be in the same place at the same time, all the time."

"Well, we both had to be at the meeting, that diner is the only one in this one-horse town, as is this bar." Dr. Oliver ordered a beer before continuing, "And seeing as we're both living at that hotel, we're bound to run into each other there as well."

Luke nodded, "Oakdale isn't that bad."

"Yes it is."

"Then why'd you agree to transfer to Memorial?"

"And give up running the soon to be state of the art Neurology wing, I'm not a masochist."

Luke laughed, finally taking a sip from his whiskey. Again out of the corner of his eye he saw the older doctor watching him.

"What?"

"What are you drinking?"

Luke smirked, "Something I shouldn't be." he downed the rest of the whiskey and stood, "Well, this has been fun. See ya around, Doc." and he was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

The next couple of days went by in almost the same fashion for Luke. He wouldn't get much sleep at night and would wake up early in the morning. He would head to Java to get coffee to keep himself awake, always running into Dr. Oliver either in the lobby or at Java. He would then take a walk if he felt up to it. If not, he found himself back in his hotel room, trying to get some work done for the foundation. Sometimes he would go into the foundation or Grimaldi shipping to work in the office. Around lunch time, if he was hungry, he would head to Al's. Sometimes he would see Dr. Oliver having lunch and would say "Hi" but then sit at his own table or order to go.

If he didn't eat lunch, which was most of the time now, he would just work through his lunch break. He would take calls from his friends and family whenever he felt like talking with someone, but would never talk for more then twenty minutes. He would visit his siblings and the farm for an hour or two just before dinner and then return to the Lakeview. If he was hungry then, he would order something there, or call in a pizza. He also found himself at Yo's two or three times with a whiskey. He never saw Dr. Oliver there again though.

He hated that the doctor didn't seem to remember who he was or didn't seem to care. He had been attracted to the young doctor since he saved him, and it wasn't just because he had saved him. Sure, that was what he was trying to convince himself in the weeks following the attack when he was released from the hospital in Chicago and returned to Oakdale, but he was just lying to himself. And once he was back in Oakdale, he had to forget about the doctor. Reasons why, he didn't know his name, he didn't know he was a doctor and he didn't even know if he was actually from Chicago. Now he knew his name, knows he is a doctor and that he is from Dallas.

* * *

"Dude, where have you been?" Casey came up to Luke's table in Al's and plopped down across from him.

"Working? Trying to sleep? Fighting with my mom and Noah?" Luke replied, "Take your pick."

"Wow." Casey looked over his friend, "You look like hell. How much sleep are you getting?"

"Honestly, about an hour a night." Luke looked down at his plate of food.

"And eating?"

"Not so much."

"Luke, I thought you were doing better, what happened?"

Luke shrugged, "I have no idea, Case. One night the nightmares just returned and it's all been going downhill since."

"Have you gone back to the therapist for help?"

Luke nodded, "A few times. Only my grandmother knew about it. I was prescribed sleeping pills but they weren't really working so I stopped taking them."

"If you need someone else to talk to, you know I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Casey." Luke smiled, "Do you want this? I've actually got to get going right now."

"Sure."

Luke pushed the plate towards Casey and stood, grabbing his things, "I'll see you around."

Casey nodded as he started finishing off the fries on the plate. Luke went to the counter to pay and then he left. He just made it to his car when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see Noah walking up to him.

"Hey, Luke." Noah smiled at him, "I was wondering if we could talk."

"I'm a little busy right now, Noah. I was just about to head back to Grimaldi to get some work done."

"Oh, well. Maybe later? Over dinner or something, just the two of us this time?"

Luke really did not want to be alone with Noah but he knew if he didn't get this 'talk' over with, Noah was just going to continue to bug him about it.

"Fine. Where?"

Noah smiled again, "Our old apartment?"

Luke frowned, "Noah, I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Come on Luke. It's just for dinner, I promise."

Luke took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay. Fine."

"Great. See you around seven, then?"

"Yeah. I've got to get going now."

* * *

After his encounter with Noah, Luke found himself at Yo's, not at Grimaldi. He had a whiskey in front of him once again, and once again, he had not taken a drink from the glass. He was running his finger around the glass and just staring at it.

"We meet here again, Mr. Snyder."

Luke looked to his left as Dr. Oliver sat down with a beer, "What are you doing here in the middle of the day? Don't you have work?"

"Nope. I guess since transferring to this town, I have to take some time to myself and I don't know, make friends or something."

Luke snorted, "How's that workin' for ya?"

"Good I guess. Somehow I made friends with Katie Peretti-Snyder and she offered me a place to stay."

"You're living with my aunt?"

"I knew the Snyder name had to do with you. She's your aunt?" Dr. Oliver looked at him.

"Well, she married my dad's cousin but we consider him an uncle. So, yeah, aunt Katie."

Dr. Oliver nodded but didn't say anything else. Luke huffed and took a sip of his whiskey.

"If you shouldn't be drinking that, why are you?"

"Tough day."

Dr. Oliver snorted, "How tough can your day get, Richie Rich?"

"I was asked to have dinner with my ex and I don't want to."

"Then say so."

"I tried. He won't leave me alone." Luke took another drink from his whiskey, not even realizing he had let it slip that his ex was male.

* * *

Luke stood outside the apartment door for a good ten minutes, fighting with himself. He would tell himself to just turn around and leave, call Noah and tell him he had to cancel but then he would tell himself that if he didn't knock and get this over with, Noah was just going to ask again.

"But if this goes well, he'll think we're stepping in the direction of getting back together." he mumbled

Taking a deep breath, he finally knocked on the door. Not a second later, Noah opened the door, a huge smile on his face.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show."

"So was I." Luke replied, entering the apartment.

Everything looked the same. The only difference was that nothing of Luke's was there anymore. Everything was Noah's.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"Well, I decided just to order pizza because I didn't have time to cook after work, I hope that's fine."

"Yeah." Luke nodded

"What would you like to drink?" Noah headed into the kitchen.

"Water is fine." Luke replied, though he knew what he really wanted was a beer.

After ending up at Yo's until a little over an hour, talking with Dr. Oliver and drinking the one whiskey he had, he made sure to return to his hotel room to shower and clean up before heading over to Noah's. He knew that if he showed up and smelled like alcohol, Noah would know something was up. Sure, it would have been good for Luke to get Noah mad enough to not want to talk to him again but he also knew that Noah would go say something this Lily, and Luke did not want that.

* * *

"How could Bob hire someone like Dr. Oliver? He sounds like an jerk."

Luke smiled, "He can be but over the past week I've gotten to know him quite well."

"How, don't you only see him during meetings?"

"He use to live at the Lakeview as well and we've run into each other at Al's a few times."

"He's not living at the Lakeview anymore though?"

"No, I guess Katie offered him to live with her and Jacob."

"Wow. She doesn't even know him and she's allowing him to live with her and her child?"

Luke shrugged, "She probably did a background check on him or talked with Bob about him." he looked at his watch and could not believe it had been a little over two hours and they had been able to stay civil with each other. He looked back at Noah, "I should get going. There is another meeting in the morning at the hospital."

Noah nodded, "Right, of course."

They both stood and walked to the door. Luke turned back to Noah and smiled.

"I had fun."

"So did I."

Noah went to give Luke a kiss but before he could, Luke turned his head so Noah ended up kissing his cheek. Noah pulled away with a frown.

"Don't Noah." Luke opened the door, "Tonight was fun, please don't try and change that. I'm not looking to jump back into a relationship yet."

"Sorry."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Luke left the apartment without another glance at Noah.


	4. Chapter 3

The morning meeting was dragging on and on. There was a lot of bickering between Dr. Oliver and many of the other board members. Mostly the doctor and Lucinda Walsh. Luke was just sitting back in his chair, listening and trying to hold back his laughter. He looked down the table to find the other board members doing the same. Bob on the other hand was writing, and seemed to not really be paying attention like he expected this to happy.

"We do not need a better waiting room in the wing. This is to save lives, not a circus."

"Dr. Oliver, I assume you have never been a patient or the family of a patient."

"And I plan to keep it that way."

"So you don't know what it's like for the rest of us."

"Never said I did."

"It's hell." Luke finally chimed in.

Everyone looked up at him, including Bob.

He continued, "The chairs are uncomfortable, there is nothing to look at, no food. All you get to do is sit there thinking about your loved one on the other side of those doors. Your unable to help them. With a better waiting room, they can at least keep their minds off what is happening to their loved ones."

Everyone turned back to Dr. Oliver, waiting for his snarky response. He shocked them all when he smiled and nodded.

"Good point. Fine, I'll allow it. Richie Rich can even design the damn thing himself."

Luke didn't think anyone could have been more shocked then he was. For a few different things. The first being that Dr. Oliver actually smiled and the second, he actually agreed on something with minimal argument.

"With that taken care of, why don't we take an hour lunch and meet back here after to finish up." Bob stood

Everyone mumbled something of agreement and stood. Luke sat in his chair and watched as everyone slowly started filing out. Dr. Oliver didn't seem to move much either. After a minute, Luke finally stood to follow his grandmother out of the board room.

"Mr. Snyder, may I have a word with you?"

Lucinda and Luke looked to find Dr. Oliver looked at him. They were the only three left in the room. Luke nodded before turning to Lucinda.

"Go ahead, Grandmother. I'll catch up to you."

Lucinda nodded, kissed his cheek and left. Luke closed the door and turned to the doctor.

"What's up, doc?"

Dr. Oliver folded his arms over his chest, "I'd like to know why you're trying to kill yourself."

Luke snorted, "Why the hell would you ask me that?"

"By the looks of you, your not sleeping, not eating, you're drinking when you shouldn't be..."

"How would you know if I should be drinking?"

"The first time at Yo's, I asked you what you were drinking and you said, and I quote 'Something I shouldn't be.' so..."

"Right. Well, that is none of your business."

"I'm a doctor, so yes it is."

"But you're not my doctor." Luke turned to leave. He had the door open a crack when Dr. Oliver pushed it closed.

"Are you still taking your anti-rejection meds?"

Luke turned around and looked at the doctor with anger, "How the hell?"

"I looked at your medical file."

"How dare you! You're not my doctor. I'm not your patient and you had no right too."

"Just answer the question."

"I don't have to answer anything."

"I could easily let it slip that you're drinking, Mr. Snyder. I could say something when everyone files back in here for the meeting. Your grandmother and Bob will be most upset."

"You wouldn't! You can't!"

"I would and I can."

"I won't let you!"

Dr. Oliver snorted, "How are you going to stop me? Like you said, I'm not your doctor so there is no doctor/patient thing that forbids me from saying anything. There is also the issue of you not sleeping or eating right. Never knew eavesdropping on you and that Hughes kid..."

"You listened to a private conversation between me and Casey!"

"I couldn't help it if I was sitting at the next table and you were talking loud enough for me to hear."

"You could have tuned us out. You seem capable of doing that whenever you don't want to listen to something someone has to say." Luke took a deep breath, "Unless you wanted to listen, which means you really are following me."

"So what if I am?"

"That's stalking and frankly, a little creepy."

"Let's just say I found you very fascinating." Dr. Oliver smirked for a second before continuing, "Now back to the real issue. Answer my question."

"No."

"No, you're not going to answer or no, you're not taking your meds?"

"No, I'm not going to answer."

Dr. Oliver sighed, "You know. You are a lot more stubborn that I gave you credit for. Everyone sees you as this innocent, never-do-wrong kid..."

"I'm not a kid."

"...but I see a stubborn little child who has all this money that he gives away. You're also not the spoiled brat that I thought you were when we met a week ago. You seem to be a do-gooder but stubborn and maybe a little spoiled. I guess..."

Dr. Oliver was cut off by Luke's lips on his. It only lasted for a second before Luke pulled away, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean... You were rambling... I wanted you to shut up." Luke turned back to the door, "I should go."

He opened the door and again, Dr. Oliver pushed it closed. Luke didn't turn to him this time.

"Look at me."

Luke shook his head. Dr. Oliver grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Luke opened his mouth to say something when the doctor suddenly pushed him against the door and kissed him, slipping his tongue into Luke's open mouth. Luke was shocked for only a second before his hands moved up to the doctor's curly hair. Dr. Oliver had one hand above Luke's head, on the door and the other on Luke's hip. After about a minute, they broke apart for air.

"I've been waiting to do that since Chicago."

A huge grin appeared on Luke's face, "You remember?"

"Of course I do."

"I thought maybe you didn't because for the last week you've kind of been an ass."

Dr. Oliver laughed, "I'm always an ass. And if I remember, we were getting along pretty well."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know if you remembered me."

"Please, for weeks I tried to figure out who you were. I never got your name after you..." Luke trailed off.

"Chicago is what is keeping you from sleeping and eating."

Luke nodded even though it wasn't a question, "I was getting better but I don't know." his eyes were locked on Dr. Oliver's id card before he looked back up, "Wait, did you know it was me before you moved here for the wing?"

"I looked up your foundation yes. I saw a picture of you on the site but didn't think anything of it but when we finally met in person at the first meeting, I knew."

Luke smiled again, "You should have said something."

"You should have said something."

"I didn't want to feel like a fool if I was wrong." Luke laughed

Dr. Oliver nodded before his face turned serious again, "Luke, will you answer my question now?"

"I forgot what you asked." Luke's smile was growing wider, "And you just used my name."

"Yeah yeah. Are you still taking your meds?"

"Oh, yeah. I know not to miss a day with those."

Just then there was a loud beeping. Dr. Oliver finally pulled away from Luke and pulled his pager from his holder in his belt.

"It's an emergency. Listen, could you tell the board that I'm in the OR when they get back."

"Of course, Dr. Oliver."

The doctor smiled, "You can call me Reid. I think we're past the formality."

Luke smiled again, "Reid." he tilted his head slightly, "I like that name."

"Good to know. Now I've got to get going so if you could."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Luke moved away from the door.

Reid opened the door but before he left he turned back to Luke, grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. No other words were exchanged and Reid rushed off, leaving Luke in the board room, alone. He lifted his hand to his lips. A few minutes later, he jumped when his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw that it was his grandmother calling.

"Hey, Grandmother." he answered, "Sorry, I'm on my way now."

"No, it was nothing bad. If anything, it was a really good conversation."

"Okay, see you in a minute."

He hung up and pocketed his phone before rushing out of the board room and down the hall to the parking lot where his grandmother was waiting for them to go to lunch. All the while, he was thinking about Dr. Ol... Reid.


End file.
